One of the chronic frustrations in those sports that include subjective scoring is the lack of consistency from judge-to-judge for a given performance and in scoring variations from a single judge for a variety of competitors providing similar performances. Sports particularly subject to these judging vagaries include, for example, springboard and platform diving, gymnastics, figure skating and ice dancing. The disclosed systems and methods are intended to reduce and/or eliminate the effect of subjective judging on the outcome of the particular performance. As will be appreciated, the disclosed systems and methods may also be adapted for training purposes. For the purposes of this disclosure, springboard diving will be used as a representative sport in which the consistency of the scoring could be improved by implementing the systems and methods of the present invention.
Anyone observing an athletic competition, for example, a diving meet will observe that although several divers may appear to complete the same dive with a similar degree of success, it is likely that each of the competitors will complete the dive in a slightly different manner. This is because through their training, each diver will have developed unique mannerisms, characteristics of movement, strengths and timing—all of which contribute to an abstract concept commonly encompassed by the term “style.”
Style is difficult to assess by any standard, except whether or not you like it. This is one reason why judging a subjective aspects of a dive remains a difficult assignment even for the most dedicated and impartial judges. Even though there are certain criteria of execution all divers must meet for each particular dive, the evaluation of how well the diver met the stated criteria remains a largely subjective process. Indeed, no matter how well a dive is performed, artistic likes and dislikes of the judges, the reputation of the individual diver(s) and/or the venue can play a large part in the outcome of any contest. Accordingly, it is a rare contest indeed in which there are not fundamental differences of opinion among coaches, competitors, judges and spectators about the absolute accuracy of results.
In general, a dive is scored between zero and 10 points (full or half point increments) by each judge. A table of the scores and how they should be awarded for the overall dive appears below:
Total PointsJudge's Evaluation0completely failed½-2unsatisfactory2½-4½deficient5-6satisfactory6½-8good8½-10very good to exceptionally goodThe scoring for each dive is further apportioned between parts of the dive with between 0 and 2 points being awarded for the approach, between 0 and 6 points being awarded for the elevation and execution of the dive and between 0 and 2 points being awarded for the entry.
A number of discrete elements are typically found in each dive. A forward dive, for example, may be defined as: the approach, which should be smooth but forceful, showing good form; the takeoff, which must show control and balance; the elevation, the amount of lift the diver receives from the takeoff; execution, the completion of those technical elements that distinguish a particular dive; and the entry, both the angle of entry, which should be vertical, and the amount of splash, which should be minimal.
Additional rules address each of the elements. The approach, for example, should comprise no fewer than three walking steps followed by a jump from one foot (the hurdle) followed by a two-footed landing at the end of the board. The hurdle step is not included as one of the walking steps. A violation of these rules would constitute a “balk” which should result in a 2-point reduction from each judge's score. Violations would include:                Taking fewer than 3 walking steps;        Jumping from both feet; and/or        Landing on one foot.        
The purpose of the approach and hurdle is to provide the diver with a technique for consistently getting to the end of the diving board and safely initiating the intended dive in which the hurdle transforms a portion of the linear momentum (walking motion) into a vertical motion (the jump) that will be used to deflect (or load) the board in order to launch the diver. The diver should be oriented so that the diver's shoulders are forward of the diver's center of gravity (“CoG”) (or center of mass (“CoM”)) so that the diver moves up and out away from the board, thereby reducing the chance of colliding with the diving board. The positioning of the diver leaving the board will define a parabolic arc traced by the diver's CoG from the board to the water.
Divers generally try to load the board with as much energy as possible, i.e., bend the diving board as much as possible. In order to do this effectively, the diver must stay balanced over the feet to apply maximum loading. As the diver's CoG is offset from a vertical position above the diver's feet, the amount of deflection that can be induced in the board will be reduced.
As the board reaches its greatest deflection, i.e., when the board is fully loaded, the diver must shift the CoG into a position for initiating the intended dive. In order to achieve the maximum possible rotation, the diver must initiate the rotation while the diver's feet are still in contact with the diving board, but in order to complete the dive safely, this shift must occur at some point between the time the board begins to unload its stored energy and the point at which the diver's feet leave the board. As a general rule, lower rates of rotation will typically be initiated later in the dive, i.e., closer to the point at which the diver's feet leave the board while for higher rates of rotation will typically be initiated much earlier in the dive.
It is generally agreed that the entry puts the finishing touch on a dive and it is obviously the last impression that is left with the judges. Entries can be nearly splashless or look like the result of an underwater explosion. Reducing the volume of the entry splash generally involves defining a parabolic arc for the dive that approaches vertical at the water surface. The degree to which a vertical entry is achieved does not, however, necessarily correlate to the volume of the resulting splash. The objective of the diver should be to achieve an entry in which the diver's entire body to pass through the same opening in the water that the initial contact of the hands (or feet) will create in the water surface.
If the arc of dive is still traveling forward at the point of entry and the diver still attempts to achieve a vertical body position, the dive will still go past vertical (long). If the diver is still moving away from the board upon entry the hands will create an initial opening in the water surface that will be elongated by the successive entry of the diver's arms, head, shoulders, hips, legs and feet. This elongation will cause water to splash forward and, as a result of the additional resistance on those parts of the body that have entered with water will induce additional rotation that will tend to shift the diver's body past vertical.
As will be appreciated by those skilled in the sport, this simplified discussion of the entry does not take into account the rotation inherent in the particular dive being attempted. Indeed, the diver's rotation will continue, albeit at a reduced rate, as the diver “kicks out” of the dive and adopts a body position that increases the diver's moment of inertia.
Once the path of the dive is established and the intermediate rotating and twisting elements have been completed, the diver can begin establishing proper body alignment for the entry. As noted above, in the ideal situation the diver's body should form a straight line from hands to toes paralleling the bottom and substantially vertical portion of the parabolic arc that was established as the diver left the board. If this body position is achieved, the entire body can pass through the same opening in the water. When properly executed, experienced divers can achieve substantially splashless (rip) entries from heights greater than 10 meters.
Squeezing the biceps against the ears reduces slack in the shoulders and increases the stability of the diver's head and neck upon entry. It is generally believed that most of the splash and some portion of diver injuries result from failing to maintain proper alignment of the head, arms and shoulders. The diver's body must be held firm and aligned through impact with the surface of the water to achieve the best entry. Collapsing at impact will tend to destroy the integrity of the dive and can cause serious injury to the diver. Once most of the diver's body has entered the water, the diver can initiate an underwater save to reduce the depth reached before the diver's downward motion is stopped—preferably well before reaching the bottom of the pool. It should be noted that a diver's underwater actions are not a judging criterion.
Diving meets must be scored by a minimum of three judges, but may be scored by a panel consisting of as many as nine judges. When more than three judges are used, the highest and the lowest scores awarded for a particular dive are dropped and the raw score is determined from the remaining scores. Because of the subjectivity involved in judging, it is generally advisable to use more than three judges to reduce the impact of any bias that one or more judges might have and thereby provide a more accurate score for the execution of a particular dive.
When judging a dive, the judges are supposed to base their score on the diver's execution of the five basic elements of the dive.
Starting Position: A dive is to be judged once the diver assumes the starting position on the springboard or platform. This may be standing facing the water for forward approaches, with the diver's back to the water at the end of the springboard or platform for backward approaches, or in preparation for a forward or backward handstand take-off on the platform. Depending on the dive, the diver should be standing straight with the head erect, and the arms straight and steady in a position of the diver's choice.
The Approach: The diver shall, on front approaches, move to the end of the springboard in a smooth motion showing good form. Using no less than three steps, the diver shall execute a forward hurdle from the last step. A hurdle is the jump to the end of the board and must be executed from one foot. The back approach is characterized by a series of arm swings used to initiate momentum. At no time during the back approach shall the diver's feet leave the springboard or platform. If the diver begins the approach from the starting position and stops, the diving referee will declare a balk and two points will be deducted from each judge's score. If the diver again starts the approach and stops, the dive will be considered failed and no points will be awarded.
The Take-Off: After completing the forward approach and hurdle, the take-off should show proper balance and control, and initiate a safe distance from the board. The diver must leave the springboard from both feet. On a platform take-off, the diver may leave the platform surface from one foot.
The Flight: The flight of the dive should be smooth and graceful and at no time should the dive move to the left or the right of the springboard or platform, or shall any part of the diver touch either the springboard or platform. During the dive, the body shall be carried in one of the four acceptable positions: tuck, pike, straight, or free.
The Entry: The entry into the water, whether it is a head-first or feet-first entry, shall be vertical or as close to vertical as possible. The diver's body shall be straight, the legs together, and the toes pointed. The arms must be extended over the head and in-line with body on head-first entries. On feet-first entries the arms shall be straight and at the diver's side.
As noted above, and evident to even casual spectators, judging athletic competition, whether diving, gymnastics, ice dancing, etc., is, by its very nature, a subjective endeavor. Accordingly, a given score represents the essentially personal opinion of the judge as to the relative merits of the competitor's efforts. It is also presumed that well informed judges, particularly those having extensive judging experience, will provide more consistent scoring, but even in these instances there have been dramatic differences between judges as to the relative merits of a particular performance. Some such differences may be explained, at least in part, by the slightly or, in some instances, very different vantage points from which the judges view the performance. This variation in vantage point may result in one or more judges completely missing a form break or other irregularity in a diver's execution of an intended dive. Similarly, particularly for dives with multiple somersaults and twists, it may simply be impossible for even the most well-intentioned and observant judge to miss certain elements of a particular dive and give a score based more on an overall perception rather than a rigorous application of the rules.